Getting over Sam
by Alex22
Summary: When Leah is ready to move on and move out of La Push, who will be the one person to stop her- or at least convince her to let them go too. "I was leaving, and never coming back. This would be a journey I would take by myself, to find out who the real Leah Clearwater was. I never imagined he would end up leaving with me." New version of this story- I hope you enjoy! R&R.


**Well, it took a while, but I'm back! The story will have the same plot and some of the things that happen will be the same, but better. Those of you who have read the original, I hope you enjoy this version. To any new readers, Welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only what happens to them.**

**This chapter is about Leah looking back to before her and Paul started dating.**

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
that you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_The Veronicas- Revenge is Sweeter_

**Chapter One: Revenge Is Sweeter**

Six months. That's how long it took for my life to change, for better or worse. I still haven't quite decided. If anyone had told me six months ago that I would fall in love with Paul, move _out _of La Push and move _in_ with him- I would have laughed in their face and then sent them to a doctor to get checked out.

Yes, it was highly unlikely that Paul and I could stand to be in the same room together for a short amount of time, and both come out alive. But after a series of highly unpredicted events that not even Alice saw coming... I ended up being really happy.

**Leah's POV**

It _hurt._ Knowing that you weren't good enough for the one you loved. That someone else could be everything they needed, and more. It was bad enough having to deal with that fact; but quite a slap in the face, when the one they chose- or fate chose- is a new and improved version of you. The 2.0, with all the extra features.

It was difficult, knowing that all the people who were once your greatest friends, no longer wanted to spend time with you. But they were quite happy to spend every moment with _them._

That's what happened to me. At one time I had it all; loving family, great friends, and the best boyfriend a girl could have. Until one day your cousin arrives in town and _bam!_ You're put on the shelf to collect dust.

I had gone from outgoing, bubbly and full of life to moody, bitter and angry at the world. Gosh, talk about depressing.

Pity party for one.

But you know what they say; Revenge is sweet.

If I had to be unhappy all day every day, you can be damn sure I made Sam feel exactly what I was feeling.

Life was unfair, something I had learnt long ago. But even with this knowledge I still questioned why, after everyone knew that Sam had cheated on me with my cousin, who was one of my best friends, called of our _engagement_ and proceeded to move her into the my dream home that he had built for me, everyone had taken his side.

Hello, Leah Clearwater calling- I'm looking for justice!

And the cause of this injustice you ask- Imprinting.

Imprinting, the moment where you meet your true soul mate, your other half, or any other cheesy way to describe your significant other. But God gave us free will, so why make someone fated to be with another, especially when that person already has a girlfriend!

But now, I try to enjoy the good things in my life, while I still have them.

Looking back on what was only twelve months ago, I regret not appreciating the people I still had in my life then.

Harry Clearwater, the most loving, caring greatest husband and father the world had ever seen, was tragically ripped from his family. My dad was only man in my life I knew I could always count on to be there for me; to take the training wheels of my bike, driving me to my first day of high school, waiting up for me to get home from my first date and watching me walk across the stage as I graduated school. As well as the good, he was there for the bad; falling of said bike, putting me back together when school bullies had torn me apart and whipping the tears of my face after my first heartbreak. Harry Clearwater was a good man, and even greater father. And even when I'm mad at him for leaving me behind in this crappy town and going to a white fluffy cloud in the sky, I know that he would not want his only daughter to spend her life crying over the man she lost when the man she really needed was right around the corner.

I think it was safe to say I got my revenge eventually. No, I didn't wreck his car, trash his house or tell the entire population of the town that he had problems in his downstairs area( although that would have been fun), I got my revenge in a much healthier way.

I fell in love.

Paul was everything I thought I wanted and more. He was annoying and great to fight with, he had a brilliant taste in music, books and films, and he knew how to handle me when I went on one my rants and raves.

And where as it would have been very stress relieving to talk a baseball bat to Sam's truck, I think it hurt him more knowing that his best friend was better for me the he was. See how you like it Mr Uley. And yes, even though I understand that Sam had no choice in imprinting on Emily, doesn't mean I like it. He could have broken up with me first, and then started to date Emily, but he chose to go behind my back anyway and that is something I will never forgive him for.

Maybe this whole imprinting thing was an eye opener for me. It showed me what real happiness felt like and what being in love was like. Falling in love wasn't sweet as pie as everyone made it out to be. It was scary. That's why it was called _falling_ in love. It's uncontrollable and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Because once you've taken that first step, that's it. You keep falling, and falling. And then you realise the only reason why you haven't hit the ground yet, is because the person you've fallen for is holding onto your heart. They're holding you up and it's from then on their job to make sure you never hit the ground.

Paul held onto my heart, and I his. We held onto each other for dear life and tried to not let go.

I remember one quite evening, when it was pouring down with rain, and Paul and I sat in the dark living room, I thought I could stay there forever. I was content and the feeling of being loved was overwhelming. I knew I loved Paul and could quite happily spend the rest of my life with him.

And that's when I realised- I was finally getting over Sam.


End file.
